So over it!
by planet p
Summary: AU; She's over bogs, really - *so* over them!


**So over it!** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _Doctor Who_ or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>A hundred thousand years. Was it really such a long time? Nah. It was nothing at all, in truth. The sacrifice, only what had to happen. Someone had to do it. Life had to go on. It always did. It didn't matter that it had <em>hurt<em>, or that she looked like crap. Could've rolled out of bed after a night of partying and looked just as bad. Weeel, almost. But, now that it was over, she could look back and say, lying on the ground - the flipping _ground_, for goodness sakes! - struggling to draw breathe, to feel something other than intense agony, agony beyond agony, that it was all worth it, that it had all been worth it, in the end. Greater good, and all. Yeah, and wasn't she just _marvellous_! Her! _Bloody me!_ she thought, scarcely able to believe how _easy_ it was to _think_ again. _Me!_ Nobody, nobody could've seen it comin'... if they'd known.

But they wouldn't. It wasn't meant to be. She would be the only one who knew. And that was okay. Her being, her very soul, ripped apart and tacked back together again, a million, million times - and nobody would know. Fair enough, because it had brought the stars back, brought _life_ back! It was either die, die, or really die! She'd had no choice, and, even so, she knew she'd made the quality choice, the one they'd always hoped she might make, back home, on Gallifrey. Oh, but she'd let them down. So many, many times. And now, they'd never know what she'd done.

But it was still okay. In a way, she supposed, it had been more personal than that. Yeah, just a little bit. It wasn't just about the fate of all life in the universe. It couldn't just have been about that, could it? Weeel, of course it could have been, if she'd been someone else. But she wasn't someone else, she was herself; she was who she was. It was the whole reason she'd placed herself where she had, she'd taken the disguise she had. It was because of him, of course. It was for him.

Curse her, but she really did had a soft spot for the dratted maniac. Well, to be honest, she wasn't all that innocent herself, but, hey... she must have made up for some of the crazy, terrible, _crazy_ things she'd done over the years these last thousand years, right? Because it sure as blazes hadn't been _fun_!

But, lo, there was life in the universe again. At the end of time, there was a new beginning, just _waiting_, itching, to be discovered. Thank you, universe! Thank you, Time Lord voodoo! There's a whole new world out there! A whole new world to terrori- discover! _Oh yes!_

_And I'd best drag my sorry ass off this rock before the natives discover I'm here and decide I must be din-ner_, she thought, somehow managing to make it onto her knees. She wasn't relishing the thought of looking at herself in the mirror any time soon, of that, she was absolutely certain. She knew she looked like crap. But exactly _how_ crap... Yeah, a girl still had a ego. Was that such a big crime?

Lugging in a scrappy, clawing breath, she dragged herself upright, onto unsteady feet, and staggered away from the scene of the crime, hoping it wouldn't matter too much if she was getting around in some bog in her altogether. Very likely, she was the only one on this bog planet douvy thinga. Not a sun, not even remotely close. On the other side of bog planet, she knew there was a great little forest someplace. Well, it wasn't exactly "little", but it was all "great"! Oh, the humans would love that one! And as an added bonus, they wouldn't have to mutilate themselves into savage little flying metal-ish balls of fury.

_All's well that ends well!_ she told herself on an obviously well-overdone optimistic-al note. Heck, she hadn't spent so many years being hissed at that she was a witch for nothing. _Look at me_, she thought proudly, _witch or what? Look at all this... stuff - life! Go witchy powers!_ So, yeah, she knew that she'd just been the vector and that the universe had really figured things out itself, but that didn't stop her from feeling slightly... proud of herself. Odd feeling, really. Standing in the middle of a bog, stark naked, overtaken by a sudden, sheer happiness with oneself, with _life_. Odd.

Glancing down at her legs and now able to see more than mere haze, she saw that she'd acquired a kind of mottled texture to her skin, patches of it tanned - brown, really - and others still blue, and all of it interspersed with a collection of knee deep scars that threatened, in her case, to become the new Avon. Looking like she did, did it even matter if she was naked or not? Probably not. If anyone was to come across her out here, they'd likely think her some funny sort of turtle person thingy, for all the world, and they wouldn't even notice that she was naked because who really went off at a turtle for being naked! _Turtle without a shell, mind_, she reminded herself, then thought, _Well, I'll just have to say, in my defence, that I was sleeping one night and somebody popped out of the wild, dark blue and stole it. Er, and dumped me royally on my backside. Been homesick ever since, really. Sad, sad story._

Not that anyone would come along, demanding to know why there was a naked brown-and-blue turtle thingy parading around unabashedly at the end of the universe, she thought sadly. Ah, but it was all okay! All she had to do was find away off this bog planet and she was home and hosed, baby! Yep, that was it! To Utopia, my friends! Or... not.

* * *

><p>She could've just killed herself and prayed that she regenerated, rather than get around with the scars, but, somehow, that would've felt conceited, deceitful, to her body, to her heritage. She'd jolly well earned these scars, thank you very much! So she didn't kill herself, but she did invest in some clothes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please explain?<strong>** Chantho was the Rani and, after the boys had nicked off, she woke up and used her regenerative energy in coupling with the background energy of the universe to sort of give life a kick start again. Far-fetched much? Yeah, I know. And ended up stuck in the middle of some bog. Gotta love bogs. They always had loads of quarries and the like on the show, not so many bogs. But **_**Lord of the Rings**_** did bogs okay, didn't they? Sorta off-topic though, I reckon, so... leave a comment if you feel like it. Doesn't have to be all, "Oh, clever idea," cos it is kinda... not really clever, **_**I know, right!**_** Anyway, that's that. Just an idea I had. Got it out now. Tootles!**


End file.
